


Play You Like a Violin

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Canon - TV, Canon Het Relationship, Dark, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Porn, Porn Battle, Revenge, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things she does for revenge. Written for the Seeker Porn Battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play You Like a Violin

She tells herself it's unfair to use him to make her husband jealous. What she says is true—he's who she wishes Darken was. He's a good man, even if he's terrified of his Lord Rahl.  
  
But then, that just makes this so much better...  
  
"He'll kill me," Walter whispers.  
  
"He won't," Kahlan breathes in the man's ear, and flicks her tongue around the whorl. She can feel Walter tremble, and knows he wants her. "It wouldn't be good strategy."  
  
"He'll kill you, then," Walter whispers, hands still only gingerly on her waist.  
  
Kahlan nips his ear. "Just kiss me, Walter." She doesn't care.  
  
He obeys, arms slipping around her waist, tongue dancing with hers in only a couple seconds. Kahlan revels in the soft feel of his lips, the muscles in his arms as they hold her, the tangy taste of him and the bulge in his trousers pressing into her belly. Fingers twining in his too-familiar locks, mouth locked with his, Kahlan gives herself to this man.  
  
And she knows, with clear taunting and bitterness alike, that Darken is watching. She's just waiting for him to snap. Just waiting to have an effect on him. If he wanted a compliant wife then he coerced the wrong woman.  
  
Kahlan unbuttons Walter's robes and runs her tongue down his chest, leaving a damp trail. She smiles up at him, coyly, going for his trousers next. Walter's eyes are softer than Darken's, but they turn dark with want in the same way, and Kahlan's being cruel but it makes her _want_ too.  
  
Still, it's cruel to Walter, to wrap her mouth around him when the only reason she's doing it is to anger Darken Rahl. He doesn't deserve to be used by her as well, even as the little juts of his hips say that right now he doesn't mind. Perhaps that's all that matters. They get their enjoyment where they can, these prisoners of D'Hara.  
  
Despite her guilt, Kahlan enjoys herself. To make him quiver with just a flick of her tongue, to make him groan with a little suck of her lips, to feel him throb against the back of her throat because of her and her alone. It makes her squeeze her thighs together.  
  
As if he can read her thoughts, Darken Rahl finally emerges from the shadow. She can feel his anger and frustration before he comes near, can see the look of fear in Walter's eyes, but all she does is slide a hand to Walter's ass and pull him closer, taking his cock further down her throat.  
  
"If you crave me so much, wife, you had only to say a word," Darken hisses in her ear, dropping to his knees behind her.  
  
The jealousy only makes her smile around Walter, giving the other man a little suck that makes him groan.  
  
Darken is angry, and somehow Kahlan knows that it's half because he's aware of her tactics. He knows exactly what she's doing, and he hates himself for not being able to combat it. Growling, hands ungentle, he drags her dress around her waist.  
  
Kahlan plays along, wanting him to surrender. The Lord of D'Hara cares too much, and he'll lose his control whenever she wants him to. She moves to her hands and knees, releasing Walter from her mouth only for a second before pleasuring him again, swaying her hips teasingly.  
  
Darken buries his cock into her without preamble. For all that she hates him, Kahlan arches, and it feels good to have him in her. He fucks her, breath hissing through his teeth on each thrust, while she moans around Walter and works the other man towards his climax.  
  
This is all so wrong, and Kahlan drowns herself in it, bitter revenge and dark passion blending and against all logic and goodness raising her towards a climax. Darken's hands on her hips are hard, and she'll have finger-shaped bruises, but his cock fulfills her body's primal want and her eyelids flutter on every thrust.  
  
Walter grips her hair, too, and Kahlan swallows his release with a noise of her own pleasure—then he quickly backs away, gasping for breath. When Kahlan gives in she goes all the way, and with another rough thrust of Darken's she clenches around him and releases. Magic makes the air crackle and her every nerve scream in satisfaction.  
  
A strangled sound escapes Darken as he loses himself, then lies atop her in silence for too long. Kahlan closes her eyes and breathes, having won. Guilt will come later, especially if it comes with another quickening of her womb. But later is good enough.


End file.
